Love Has Always Been There
by RizzlesGirl4
Summary: A mere friend will agree with you, but a real friend will argue. Life without a friend is death without a witness. These are oneshots based on every single episode. All B&B Fluff you are warned. Chapters are currently being re-written
1. Pilot

**B-B Brennan B-B Booth B-B Emily LOVE ~ Pilot ~ LOVE David B-B Brennan B-B Booth B-B**

They stared each other down; Brennan was backed up against the steel wall in the shooting range and Booth was pressing closer and closer to her. They could both feel their body heat radiating from them but neither backed down. Booth's eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back and Brennan could feel her heart rate speed up.

"I bet your wrong by a mile. You see squints don't solve murders, cops do and you my dear friend are a squint and I'm the cop." Brennan got riled up by the second how dare he tell her that she is a squint and that she couldn't solve a murder. She was going to prove to him she could and she was starting now.

"Yeah well you see if it wasn't for me and my _squinting _you wouldn't know that her head was bashed in by a hammer on a concrete floor dashed by diatomaceous earth. But prove it be the cop, prove me wrong." Booth couldn't believe it, no one had ever given him a challenge and now this squint told him to prove he was right and he couldn't get more pissed off. But unbeknown by Brennan it got him kind of hot. And o dear did he want to wipe that smile of her face.

"Oh I'll prove it to you alright. Starting right now." Whispering the last bit in her ear, he could feel the shiver going through her body and he loved how he got her all worked up. Bones in the mean time tried to contain the moan that was forming deep in her throat. No one ever dared to stand up to her but now this guy, this FBI agent was doing nothing but. When Brennan noticed he wasn't going to move she made to leave and duck under his arms but he trapped her by holding her hands above her head and locking them there with his own larger ones. Brennan's eyes widened, Booth was inching closer to her face and his lips had parted. She couldn't help but lick her own lips in excitement. _'Let's see what this guy can stand and what not' _Brennan thought and intertwined their fingers. Booth was shocked but tried not to let her notice it but by the smile on her face she knew. She knew how much of an effect it had on him and she was enjoying it a little too much. Booth crushed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss and smiled against her lips when he heard the sharp intake of breath from Brennan. The kiss was hard and rough, yet so loving and passionate that neither of them wanted to move. Tongues duelled in the middle, teeth nipped at lips and it looked like neither one of them was going to stop soon either. After what seemed like an hour of kissing they both pulled back, gasping for air, trying to fill their longs with oxygen. They looked at each other and laughed, Booth bend down and kissed her again softly and Brennan responded. When they pulled back Booth enveloped Brennan in a hug and whispering in her ear causing goose bumps to form on her skin.

"God I miss you so much. I hate having to keep this a secret why can't we just tell them?" Booth was placing soft kisses on her neck that he knew drove her crazy.

"Because they won't let us work together anymore that's why we are keeping this a secret, Booth." She moved her neck to the left to give him more space, when they heard voices they jumped apart and pretended that Booth was helping her aim her gun.

"Booth my man how is that case going of yours?" Charlie asked him moving to the booth next to them and firing a couple rounds.

"Yeah it's going speaking of which the good doctor and I are going now. I'll see you later Charlie." He guided Brennan out of the firing range with his hand on her lower back and felt the shiver going through her body. They were both so fired up that the littlest touches were driving them insane. They walked down the hallways to the elevator. The doors opened and the partners stepped in, as soon as the doors were closed they were kissing. Booth's hand cupped her breasts and Brennan let out a loud moan.

"Booth?" He placed kisses on her neck going lower to her collarbone. "Booth!" Her voice was mere a whisper and Booth heard it but just decided to ignore it. "BOOTH!" Brennan held his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"What Bones? I was actually enjoying that." Ugh that charm smile always worked on her.

"I know Booth so was I but we can't. Not here anyway, let's just go to the lab I'll get my stuff and go home." They had been living together for six months now, after the case with Gemma Harrington and the drunken night where nothing happened. Booth had showed up at her apartment with take-out. They had talked about what happened and decided to give it a shot. Their relationship was a strong as ever. After dating for six months they decided to move in together. So Booth had moved in with her but always kept his old apartment for when Angela came over for a girl's night or when Booth had Parker. Offcourse Parker new about the awesome Dr. Bones but they were still keeping it a secret from everyone else.

"Alright Bones but we are going to finish this." He growled in her neck and placed on more kiss right behind her ear, the spot he knew drove her crazy. Bones let out a loud moan and wanted to punch that smile of his face for working her up like that but decided that after they got home she would have her way with him. She smiled that smile and Booth knew he was in trouble and smiled slightly back at her that said _'uh oh I'm sorry please don't'_ she laughed out loud.

"Don't think you will get out of this one buster." Bones laughed, the doors opened and they walked out towards his SUV. Fifteen minutes of endless torture they arrived at the lab. Booth decided to stay in the car with his all too noticeable erection. Bones had laughed and kissed his cheek, she hoped out of the car and told him she would be back in five.

Walking into the lab Angela spotted her and walked up to her. "I know you're secret." Bones froze. _'Shit how did she found out.' _

"Wh- What Ange I don't know what you're talking about." Continuing towards her office Angela followed her.

"Don't give me that crap sweetie, I'm your best friend I can tell when you're lying." She sat down opposite of Bones' desk and looked straight into her eyes. Angela knew that when she looked at Bones that she would bust and just tell her what she wanted to know.

"Okay Ange I meant to tell you but I didn't know how and then…." She stopped talking and Angela gave her that knowing smile.

"Its okay sweetie we all need to relieve of some steam some time." Bones was confused. She thought Angela had caught Booth and her making out or something but blowing off steam huh? She didn't understand.

"Yeah blowing of steam." Bones repeated.

"Sweetie I thought we talked about this, you weren't going to that shooting range anymore but come to me we can talk, blow off steam that way, you know how shooting rounds make you more agitated." Bones laughed to herself. Here she thought her and Booth were caught but that wasn't the reason.

"I know and I'm sorry Ange, it's just I needed it you know." Angela nodded her head and stood up.

"Yeah I know sweetie just next time come to me, we'll talk drink some tea, relax." Boned nodded her head and stood up picking up her bag and laptop case. "Where are you going sweetie?"

"I uh, I'm going home I'm not feeling too well and I need to write some more chapters for my next book so."

"Okay sweetie, call me if you need anything okay." Nodding her head she walked out of her office with Angela and made her way towards Booth's SUV. Looking around she quickly power walked over to his car and jumped in. Booth drove away quickly and Bones told him what happened in her office on their way home.

"I seriously thought we got caught making out or something." Bones laughed and Booth joined her.

"Seriously Bones would it be that bad to let them know we are together and all?" She stopped laughing and her face turned serious. She looked at Booth and looked back down at her lap toying with a strand of her coat.

"I guess not, but Booth you know what the FBI will do. I don't want to not work with you anymore. I don't want to ruin what we have now."

"I know Temp and neither do I but what if we just tell the squints for now. And we will figure out how and when we will tell Cullen." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, Bones looked up and smiled at Booth nodding her head.

"Okay, we'll tell them tomorrow." Booth nodded his head and stopped the car. Climbing out they walked towards their apartment and quietly walked in. Booth grabbed her from behind arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. Her back against his hard muscled chest, she placed her head on his shoulder and he placed gently nips at her neck. Without either of them knowing they had made their way into their bedroom and Booth had kicked the door shut with his foot. They soon lost all their clothing and slowly made love.

It was two hours later when Bones woke up to knocking on her door. She gently detangled herself from Booth and made her way towards the front door. Wrapped in only a rope she opened the door to Angela standing with a huge smile on her face and bags of food what Bones assumed were DVD's.

"Hi Ange what are you doing here?" Her voice was sounded tired being just woken up and all after the two round of the most amazing sex.

"I thought with you not feeling well and all we could relax watch some movies and have a girl's night." Angela walked towards the kitchen and saw a tie on the kitchen chair. "Bren, sweetie what is this tie doing here? Is there a man in your house?" Angela had a mega watt smile.

"Uh- yeah there is." Racking her fingers through her hair she prepared herself for a bombshell of questions she knew where to come.

"Bren who is he? I so hope it's not some ex of yours because you know Booth is single and I bet he just is amazing in bed you should so buy a ticket on that ride." '_Amazing alright I just had the best four orgasms of my life.' _Bones thought smiling at her friend.

"Yeah well, let me just put some clothes on and I'll be right there okay and I'll answer all your questions." Bones walked back into the bedroom and woke up Booth. "Booth, Ange is here." She panicked and Booth pulled her in for a hug.

"Well Bones, maybe we should just tell her I mean we were going to anyway tomorrow right?"

"Yes but I mean I don't …. I …."

"Shh its okay Bones everything is going to be okay. We'll just walk out there and tell her." Bones nodded her head and got dressed and so did Booth stealing kisses along the way, laughing they walked out of her room and towards Angela. When they rounded the corner Booth was pressed against her back and had his arms around her waist lightly kissing her neck.

"Stop it." Bones laughed and that got Angela's attention and what she saw was not what she expected. Booth stopped his kisses and looked up at Angela.

"Hi Ange, how are you?" Booth's smile was so big that it lit up the whole room. Angela was standing there dumb founded.

"Wait…how… what… huh…. I'm so confused." Angela plopped herself on the couch and looked at the couple still standing hugging each other.

"Okay Ange we will answer all your questions, so shoot away." Bones said and Booth whispered "fire" into her ear which caused her to laugh. "Right fire away." Walking over to the couch Booth sat down and pulled Bones onto his lap. Angela was looking at them like a gaping fish opening her mouth and closing it again. She had never seen her friend as happy as she was now.

"Okay, uhm wow… I mean when?"

"A year ago or let's say thirteen months, two weeks and six days; after the case with Gemma Harrington."

"But I thought you said nothing happened."

"Nothing happened until the night after. Booth came by and we talked and decided to become a couple. We've been living together for six months. We were afraid that if we told people the FBI would separate us and we didn't want that so we've kept it a secret for so long but we were going to tell you guys tomorrow."

"So all this time… what about when Booth said he was going to go away for the FBI for training or something?"

"I did go away but only for three days. We haven't been working together in that time because we never had another case until Cullen suggested that I work with Bones again."

"So the whole airport thing…."

"A set up we needed to pretend we hadn't seen each other or liked each other in a year and as hard as it was it was kind of fun." Bones told her looking at Booth who also had a smile on his face and nodded his head in agreement.

"I cannot believe you've kept this from me all this time. What about all those girl's nights we had where was Booth?"

"At his old apartment, we decided to keep it so that when things like that happened it looked like he was living alone and a single life." Booth was drawing patterns on Bones thigh and it was turning her on so when she wriggled on his lap and Booth groaned they both froze looking at Angela.

"Uh okay, well I'm gonna go and let you two be well you two and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Angela quickly stood up and walked out of the apartment, as soon as they heard the door click shut Booth had her pinned down on the couch and they were devouring each other. They made their way towards the bedroom after a wild round of passionate sex and continued there.

Booth woke up to Bones placing kisses on his bare chest. She made her way up to his neck and whispered "I love you" in his ear. Booth could hear all the love and passion in her voice and knew this was the right time.

"I love you too." He got up of the bed leaving Bones questioning what he was doing. He walked into the wardrobe and pulled a small velvet black box out of one of his suit pants and walked back towards the bed. Kneeling down at Bones' side of the he took a hold of her hand.

"Bones, my Bones, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We've been through allot in this past year and I know we can survive everything life throws at us. The first time I saw you I couldn't believe how beautiful you were even though you drove me nuts and we didn't really like each other. But you see when I asked you if you believed in faith, I saw this." Pointing between him and her. "Us together here now. In love and as strong as ever. So Bones I'm asking you now because I love you so much, will you marry me, Temperance Emily 'Bones' Brennan?"

Bones sat there with tears in her eyes. She didn't trust her voice so she nodded her head. Booth let out a sigh of relief and laughed enveloping her in a hug. When they pulled back Booth placed the two karat princess cut diamond on a gold band engagement ring on her left hand ring finger. She looked at it and got more tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful Booth, I love you so much." She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply only to pull back and make a dash for the bathroom. Booth was quickly behind her and held up her hair while she emptied her stomach. They both knew it was possible because they hadn't used anything in all the while they were together and now everything started to happen for them.

Bones leaned back into Booth and turned her head around. They both had smiles on their faces because they just knew she was pregnant. They showered together devouring each other's bodies and got dressed. The drive to the lab was spent talking how they were going to tell the squints. When they arrived at the lab they gathered everyone around in Bones' office and announced they were together since so many months ago. Then the surprise was told.

"And we are engaged." Booth told them proudly hugging Bones tightly who was seated on his lap. A loud squeal erupted in the lab from Angela.

"Aaah congratulation sweetie, I'm so happy for you." Ange sprang over Hodgins and Zack and hugged her friend tightly half laying on Booth's lap as well. They all laughed and Hodgins and Zack jumped on them as well. Bones turned away to protect her stomach and Booth noticed this placing his hand on her stomach on top of hers and smiled at her. When all the squints left her office they kissed passionately. Booth left to check in at the Hoover and would come and pick up Bones for lunch where they would go to the pharmacy and get a test.

**B&B LOVE B&B LOVE B&B LOVE B&B LOVE B&B LOVE B&B LOVE B&B**

Five years later finds them in a beautiful six bedroom three bathroom home with swimming pool and a large back yard. Married for four years and two children, one boy Aiden was born four years ago on Christmas Eve and a little girl Faith was born two years ago on the 4th of June. They were expecting another child, Bones was six months pregnant and so was Angela Hodgins-Montenegro they both had found out on the same day they were pregnant and lived through everything together, even though Bones had already done it twice every time was a new beginning and a new feeling. They both decided they wanted to know the sex of the baby, with Bones' first two Booth and she decided to wait till the baby was born but now they wanted to know. Bones and Booth were expecting another little boy (Jordan). Hodgins and Angela were expecting a little girl (Lakeisha) both to be born in the same month only weeks apart.

Their family couldn't be happier than they were today. And neither took anything for granted. Bones had decided to cut back her hours and spend more time with the children and as did Booth. Bones would work Monday, Wednesday and Thursday and Booth would work, Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, so they would be able to spend time with their family. Bones had published another three books and they could afford to work less and they didn't want it any other way.

3


	2. The Man In The SUV

**B-B Brennan B-B Booth B-B Emily LOVE ~ Man In The SUV ~ LOVE David B-B Brennan B-B Booth B-B**

"I'm sorry you had to kill someone again Booth." Booth and Bones were walking down at the park after the case. Booth was being very quiet and Bones only wanted him to feel better.

"I know Bones." He turned his head to look at her and gave a small smile at her and turned away again. Bones didn't know what to do with Booth, she never was the right person to comfort someone but Booth was her partner she had to comfort him and she was going to try no matter what it took. She grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him to a stop.

"Booth! Please! I know you're mad because you had to shoot Farid but you saved hundreds of people Booth. Don't you see, you saved people that can go home tonight to their family and children they can tell them how a brave FBI agent shot a bad man. If you hadn't those people wouldn't be alive right now." Booth looked deeply into her eyes and saw she was telling the truth, he did a good thing and he could tell his own son that too. He smiled down at Bones and took a hold of her face and placed a gently kiss on her lips. Bones was surprised to say the least but that didn't stop her from responding. She deepened the kiss when she felt Booth pull back. When she felt Booth's tongue caress he bottom lip asking for entrance she gladly invited him in, both groaning when they felt each other's tongue against their own. Slowly but passionately their tongues battle in the middle for dominance. When air became mandatory they slowly pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other. Blue ocean eyes met dark brown filled with desire; Bones gasped at how much the kiss had affected her and let out a small moan. Booth smiled, the kiss hadn't only taken so much effect on him but on her as well, her cheeks were tinted red and he could see her rapid pulse in her neck.

"Thanks Bones, I…. you have no idea how much that means to me." Lifting his head he looked down at her, she felt the loss of his skin against hers but that was soon replaced when he took a hold of her hand and pulled her along down the street towards the SUV. Bones was still dazed from the kiss when they reached the SUV and Booth turned her so her was backed against the passenger side door. He slowly advanced on her and claimed her lips again. In difference this kiss was rough and passionate and hands were caressing each other's body parts until she cupped him through his pants. "Bones…" he nearly but all growled at her and she smiled against his lips. Booth pulled her hands up above her head and pushed his hips forwards against hers. Bones slumped down the car a little and groaned at the most amazing sensation it caused. Rotating his hips Booth trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone and was soon lost in her skin and scent.

"Booth… we can't…. ah…. Not here…." Holding his head in between her hands she pulled him up for another earth shattering kiss. What felt like hours but in reality was minutes they pulled apart and quickly jumped in the SUV.

"My place or yours?" Booth asked quickly pulling out onto the road.

"Mine is closer." Bones placed her hand on his knee and Booth groaned placing his hand on top of hers so it didn't wander to very dangerous areas that could end this much sooner then they both wanted. Bones scooted over in her seat and placed her head on his shoulder. "You are a good man Booth; an amazing man." Booth bent his head down and placed a kiss on her head. Bones turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers. She couldn't explain how they went from partnership to being lovers/relationship but she knew she loved the feeling she got when she was near Booth. Every time he would touch her there was this electrical feeling that coursed through her whole body. The rest of the drive was spend in comfortable silence until they arrived at Brennan's apartment. They walked up hand in hand and when they were behind closed door did they lose their clothing. They made love slowly and got to know each other in the ways they didn't know they would ever. They opened up to each other and told their secrets. Bones told him about her time in foster care and Booth told her about his father. When he told her that his dad used to hit him she placed kisses over every single spot on his body. They would map each other's scars and place tenderly open mouth kisses.

Booth trailed his fingers over her thighs and came across a scar he didn't see before. It must have been at least 14 centimetres long and was in the groove of her groin. "Where did you get that scar Bones?" Placing kisses over the scar he looked up and saw tears in her eyes. "What is it Bones? What happened?"

"When I was in my second foster home I started having pains in my hip. Every time I walked I could feel it click and the pain kept coming back worse and worse. So I told my foster parents who didn't believe me so I didn't say anything else until my case worker came along who took me to the doctors. She kept telling me no matter how many times I would come back that it was growing pains or it was enflamed but I knew it was something else. So after a year and a half of pain I was moved to another foster home and a different doctor. She took r-rays and told me I had Hip Dysplasia; it's when the socked of the hip joint isn't in line with the hip ball. When my case worker told my foster parents they seemed to take it alright until later that night my foster father came into my room and bend my leg behind me, it was the same leg." She stopped to breath it was an emotional time and even though people out there had more serious things it was painful and when someone doesn't believe you it hurts. "He pulled it so hard that when I tried to stand up I couldn't walk or stand. I told my case worker what happened and she took me back to the doctors. They had to do emergency surgery to reconstruct my hip with a surgery that was never done before. The surgery was called TPO (Triple Pelvic Osteotomy) they cut through the three pelvic bones and realigned it so it was in the right place. I was so disorientated when I woke up I don't remember much of it but only that I felt like a robot with all different kinds of machines around me, I had three infusions in my left hand and five in my right arm, because I lost so much blood they had to get fluids in my body quickly and placed an infusion in my neck where the main vein is. I was in so much pain that I had to press the morphine button every five minutes. They said that if my case worker hadn't brought me in I had a big change of never getting pregnant and bare a child." Taking a deep breath she quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. "I was in that hospital for two weeks and hadn't had any visitors expect for my case worker who came by twice in those two weeks. The nurses were very nice to me and there was one older lady who would come by the last couple days and spend the day with me. She was a volunteer and also a foster mother. She got in contact with my case worker and told her she wanted me to be in her care. It took about three weeks before I was placed with her and that was the best home I had been in since I had been in foster care."

Booth was angry with that man, how could someone do that to an innocent girl? How could someone do that to his Bones? He was furious and Bones could feel his body tense with anger. He placed tender kisses over her scar and made his way up to her lips and kissed her deeply. "I'm not letting anyone hurt you anymore Bones."

"I know Booth". She placed a hand over his heart and found a little scar there, looking into his eyes the question in hers.

"When I was in the army me and my team were captured and tortured, the guy found it funny to stick a knife in my chest and leave it in there for minutes then pull it out again to only place it back in there. He missed my heart by mere centimetres and I was lucky that an hour later we were found by the rescue opps. I flat lined three times during surgery." Bones had tears sliding down her cheeks again and placed an open mouth kiss on the scar lightly running her tongue along the broken skin. Booth was so touched by her tenderness her pulled her face up to his and kissed her deeply, he whispered into her ear the three little words she hadn't heard in such a long time and she chocked up with emotions that were running through her body.

"I love you Bones." He could feel her body shake with every sob that came along with it. He caressed her back rubbing gently circles till she calmed down. "I love you Bones, I want to be the one who protects you. Who takes care of you when you're sick and love you unconditionally. I love you Bones so much I can't believe how many times I'm saying this but I need you to know." Bones nodded her head in understanding.

"I love you too Booth so much, I don't know how but I know why. You are an amazing man Booth. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want forever with you. The white picket fence the whole nine yards, everything." They shared another deep kiss and made love again till both dropped down from exhaustion.

They fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that they would be safe as long as they were together. Years later would find them married with two beautiful twin girls, (Keisha and Anastasia). Their little family was what they always knew they would have and neither could be happier.

_**Sometimes I just want to disappear  
I want to leave and not care about anyone  
Pain in my heart pierced like a spear  
I want to leave, the rest of my life is done**_

Hate when he looks at me  
Sometimes I think he thinks I'm a mistake  
Why can't he just see?  
How much pain he caused for his own sake

I will leave, I'm suffering what he does  
He can't see the pain he caused, why not?  
I wonder if he will know the great loss  
Sometimes I wish I just forget

1


	3. The Boy In The Tree

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ The Boy In The Tree ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

After dinner Brennan walked up to the counter again where Booth was sitting; irritated by his alpha male status she sat in a stool and faced him; staring.

"What?" He asked getting kind of creped out by her staring at him.

"You know, claiming something that isn't yours; the way you said it, really irritates me. You can't just claim something yours when it isn't. You think with your high power as an FBI agent that you can make other people do you bidding. You tell me what to do; you tell Zack not to talk to you, Hodgins just ignores you and Angela just thinks you're being an asshole. Frankly I think you being a stupid alpha male that should get over his stupid idea that you are the boss here. You're not; get over yourself and move on; stop being such a goddamn jerk." With that she stood up and left the restaurant leaving a stunned Booth behind. He looked back at the table where Hodgins, Angela and Zack were still sitting; Angela looked at him and shook her head in disappointment of him.

He grabbed his jacked and ran after Brennan; he just saw her car round a corner, realising he was too late. He ran to his SUV and jumped in and raced after Brennan.

It was twenty minutes later when they both pulled up in front of Brennan's apartment building; Brennan got out and was shocked when she saw Booth running towards her.

"What is wrong with you?" Booth spat at her and Brennan lost her temper.

"What is wrong with me?" she spat back. "What is wrong with me? Well let's see, you claim to own everything that you can lay your hands on, you claim that you are the better crime solver while me and MY team just loved it for you. It irritates me that you think everyone will do your bidding." She spat and walked up the stairs towards her apartment.

"I don't claim anything mine…" Brennan stopped and turned around causing Booth to crash into her.

"Oh really – well let's see, the car… uh Sid's…. you claim whatever you feel like yours."

"Because those things are MINE, Bones."

"Really so you bought Sid's? huh- Sid isn't the owner but Seeley Booth is? Why isn't it called Booth's than or Seeley's?" She poked her finger in his chest; emphasizing every word.

"It's mine because I was there first…"

"Oh- don't be such a child Booth." Brennan spat before running the last remaining steps up to her apartment. "Now if you will excuse me I will go into MY apartment and I want YOU to leave." She opened the door and walked in; slamming the door in Booth's face. It always irritated Brennan that people claim things theirs while it isn't.

THE END.

**I know it's not my normal thing I just didn't know what else to write about this episode; and it really irritated me how Booth claimed the bar his so here it is just a short drabble, hope you like it; let me know.**

**xoxo Tamara**

1


	4. The Man In The Bear

**B&B EMILY B&B BONES LOVE ~ The Man In The Bear ~ LOVE BONES B&B EMILY B&B**

Giggles, people talking and music could be heard in the pub Booth and Bones were currently having a few drinks with the Sherriff, Charlie the overnight guy and the Doctor. Bones was currently dancing with the Sherriff and Booth was looking at them jealously. He would never admit it but he liked Bones a little more than a partner like way. Booth looked to his left and saw a girl looking at Bones with murderous eyes. When he saw that the Doctor made his was over to Bones and pulled her into his arms, that was it for Booth. He walked over and at the moment the Doctor twirled her around Booth pulled her into his arms. He could hear a sigh of relief from Bones which made him smile a little.

"Thank god. I was wondering when you were going to rescue me." Bones told him with a smile on her lips and that little sparkle in her eyes that he loved.

"Sorry." He whispered in her ear which caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"It's alright you're here now that's what matters." The music changed over into a slow dance and Bones placed her head on Booth's shoulder while Booth engulfed her with his large arms.

"Excuse me you think I can dance with the good doctor here?" Booth could feel Bones tense in his arms and turned them around to see who had just interrupted their moment. It was Charlie the overnight guy, the strongest competition Booth thought.

"Sorry Charlie no can do man." He could feel the tension leave her body and he pulled her more deeply in his arms.

"Oh come one she's only here for couple of days I want my change to woow her." Booth got a little angry and Bones could feel his body going stiff with the comment Charlie made. He stared at Charlie his hands in fists on Bones' lower back. She could feel the anger rising in his body and decided to risk it. She turned her head and kissed Booth on the cheek, turned her head around and gave Charlie a little smile.

"I don't think Booth likes you to woow me Charlie." Turning around so her back was pressed against his chest she grabbed his hands and brought them around her so his hands rested on her stomach and she linked their fingers. Charlie looked down at their hands but didn't think much of it because her assistant Zach had told him she was single.

"What does it matter what Booth thinks?" A tiny whimper left her lips when Booth gripped her hands tighter to the point where it hurt a little. The second he heard it he loosened his grip and held her tighter in his arms, whispering '_Sorry'_ in her ear.

"Charlie I'm sorry but I'm dancing with Booth and I would like to keep dancing with Booth so if you don't mind please leave us alone." Booth smiled unbeknown to Bones, he placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Come on just one dance." Grabbing her hands in his he pulled her from Booth's arms. Bones quickly pulled her hands out of his and walked backwards back to Booth who was seeing red. The moment her back hit his chest again he wrapped his large arms around her again and held her tightly. Charlie came walking towards them again and Booth quickly stepped in front of Bones who placed her hand in his trying to hold him back.

"Booth please just let him go." Her voice was pleading but Booth had enough of this Charlie guy who was now standing right in front of him.

"You heard her she doesn't want to dance with you so go, _NOW!_" A normal person would back away from Booth when he got angry but not Charlie no, Charlie wanted to fight with Booth. Like two guys fighting over a woman kind of fight.

"Nah I don't think so, why don't we see, fight this out the winner takes the girl." Charlie was in his face now. Bones who had been hiding behind Booth stepped forward but Booth held her back behind his shoulder.

"Look Charlie..." Booth gave him one of his smiles. "I don't want to fight you, now that said it's not because I don't think she is worth a fight because she is. I've known her for a year and I know when she doesn't want something and she doesn't want to dance with you."

"Come on you scared I'll beat ya and she decided I'm the stronger man here. We both know she wants me look at how she looks at me she's picturing me naked right now, aren't you babe?"

"You disgust me. Booth please let's go." At this point every single person in the bar was looking at them. Booth walked back over to Bones and took her hands in his and started to walk away when he felt someone hit him. Charlie had hit him on the side of the face and had his fists ready to slug him again. Booth spun around hiding Bones behind his back again.

"Seriously man she doesn't want to dance with you why can't you see that?" Booth wasn't much affected by the hit and was now standing right in Charlies face.

"Booth please don't..."

"See she doesn't want you to fight me, she's afraid I'll get hurt..."

"I'm not afraid that you will get hurt, why won't you get the point, I don't want to have anything to do with you. I want to spend time with Booth and you are preventing us from doing just that."

"Nah you see I don't think you want to spend time with him..."

"Yeah I do..." She stopped there and got an idea in her head. Walking over to Booth she turned him around and stared in his eyes telling him silently to trust her, when he nodded his head she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was softly and they could hear people aah and oohing. The pulled apart and Booth placed a small tender kiss on her lips again.

Charlie was standing there with his mouth open but anger going through him and advanced on the otherwise occupied couple. He knocked Booth on his temple with his fist and he fell to the ground. Bones was standing there with tears in her eyes when she saw Booth wasn't getting up. Charlie slowly advanced on her in a prey like way. He grabbed her hands and yanked her into his body kissing her roughly. She stomped him in his chest but he wouldn't budge until two guys came over and pulled him away, restraining him. Bones had tears running down her cheeks and roughly rubbed her lips trying to get rid of the awful taste he left behind. The Sherriff handcuffed Charlie.

"Seriously Charlie I thought you were different. That was just wrong man." Walking him out of the bar.

Bones ran to Booth who started to stir and threw herself next to him sobbing into his shoulder. "Bones..."

"Booth..." Her voice was a whisper and cracking which alerted Booth, quickly he sat up and pulled Bones into his lap.

"Shh, it's okay... are you okay? What happened?"

"Hhhh... he hit you and you fell an... and yo...you didn't get up... hhhe grabbed me and kissed me... two guys pulled him off and the Sherriff cuffed him. I tried to get him offff b... but he... I...I..."

"Shh it's okay. Come on lets go." Standing up he pulled her into his arms and walked out of the bar. They walked back to the hotel and went to Bones' room. Half hour later Bones was asleep in her bed and Booth decided to go back to his own room to try and get some sleep too. He was going to have a talk with this Charlie guy, no one forces himself on his Bones, no one.

Booth didn't know how long he had been asleep for when the banging on his door woke him up. Quickly standing and walking to his door he opened it and there was a red eyed Bones crying and shaking violently. When the door opened Bones ran to him and cried into his shoulder.

"Bones hej what's wrong?" Hearing voices on the hallway he leaned forward to see what was going on, seeing the Sherriff and another guy and gripped Bones tighter and motioned to the Sherriff. "What's going on?"

"Charlie I... he overpowered me, he was hiding in the bushes near Dr. Brennan's room and threw a rock at the window and attacked her, she hit him over the head with a lamp and that's when Mr. Daniels ran through the door and held him off of her and called me."

'_What? Why didn't that wake him up? Shit no wonder Bones is crying.' _

"Where is he? Where is that son of a bitch?" Anger was rising in his body and Bones could feel it.

"Booth..." He voice sounded to tiny nothing like her normal voice. He looked down into her eyes and saw how frightened she was, kissing her forehead he whispered in her ear.

"Shh it's alright you're safe. Sherriff, Bones is staying here I want this guy locked up, no matter what you have to do I want him locked up, do you understand?" The anger could be heard in his voice.

"Offcourse agent Booth, I'll make sure he is locked up."

Booth felt Bones slumber against his body and just caught her in time before she hit the floor. "Bones hej, what's wrong? Please Bones..." When he didn't get an answer he lifted her up in his arms and moved into the room locking the door behind him. He placed Bones on his bed and rubbed her back while she sobbed and curled herself into him. Ten minutes later Bones had calmed down and uncurled herself from Booth. He looked down at her with concern in his eyes. She smiled at him and told him she was okay, he nodded his head and whipped away the tears.

"I know you say you're okay but you're not Bones. What happened why did you break down?"

She told him about the time when she and Angela were in a pub and a tall guy approached her from behind and pulled her into his body. He forced himself on her and slammed her into a wall, Angela tried to do everything she could but he wouldn't let go. They were in a deserted area of the pub and no one heard or saw what was going on. She told him how he ripped her skirt from her waist and was seconds from raping her when two bouncers came and pulled him off of her. Angela pulled of her skirt and covered Bones back up, she was wearing tights so.

Booth had rage in him and he jumped of the bed and punched the wall making his knuckles bleed. Bones was shocked and ran over to the bathroom to get a damp towel, she ran back into the room and took Booth's hand in hers carefully putting the towel on his knuckles. "Booth... please" She could feel him shake with anger.

An hour later Bones had cleaned his knuckles and bandaged it. No words were spoken during, Bones knew he needed time and she would give it to him so she didn't spoke until now. "You hurt the wall." Booth snorted leave it to Bones to make a joke in a situation like this. Bones smiled at him and moved closer to him covering the bruise on his face with her hand. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, nothing I can't handle." Placing his hand over hers on his cheek he locked eyes with her. They could both see it, leaning forward Booth placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Booth's tongue caressed her bottom lip and she granted access, both groaning when their tongues met in the middle for the first time. When they pulled apart, Bones placed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Let's get some sleep." Booth pulled her from the couch and walked her over to the bed. Bones climbed in and turned around waiting for Booth, when he got in he pulled her into him. She placed her head on his shoulder and her hand above his heart. She could feel how it was beating she lifted her head and kissed the spot where her hand rested. "It beats for you now Bones. Forever and always." Lifting her head she looked him in the eye with tears of happiness.

She moved her hand under the blanket pulling his hand out from it she placed it on her heart over her breast. "For you." She whispered and Booth pulled her head down they kissed passionately for many many steamboats. His hand still over her breast he softly caressed it. Her back arched towards his hand and a tiny moan escaped her. This surged Booth on and he placed tiny loving open mouth kisses down her neck and collarbone. They discovered each other's bodies, slowly found each other's pleasure spots and made love till the crack of dawn.

**THE END!**

Okay so it took me a while to write this because I don't like writing this were Bones is venerable. I skipped the third episode because I didn't seem to come up with something for that episode, I might write it later but I'm not promising anything =). I hope you like this one and please let me know =)...

Xx oOLittle-BonesOo

2


	5. A Boy In A Bush

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B A Boy In A Bush B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"Thanks Booth, for making sure Sean and David could stay with Margaret. You don't know how much it means to me." Turning around she looked again at the two loving boys who were happy to be able to go back to the best foster mother they had.

"It's alright Bones, I couldn't not do it. You are quite irresistible when you're sad and give the puppy dog eyes." Laughing Booth mocked being hurt when Bones punched him in the arm. "Watch it I'm a federal agent you are harassing there Dr. Brenna;. I should cuff you now you know." Bones looked at him with wide eyes, there was no way he would do that, would he?

"You wouldn't." Booth took out his cuffs and unlicked them moving towards Bones, grabbing her wrist he cuffed it and laughed.

"Oh you have no idea what I would or wouldn't do Bones." Bones pulled at her wrist and winched at the slight pain it caused. Booth looked at her and smiled his charm smile. "Say you're sorry Bones or I will cuff your other hand too." Making a move to catch her wrist she moved it behind her back.

"I will not say I'm sorry because I'm not." Smiling back at Booth, he leaped forwards at the same time she leaped forwards and caught his wrist licking the other cuff around his wrist. Laughing when he looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh Bones, Bones, Bones you do know I've got the key right." Reaching into his pocket he reached for the key but then realised it was in his other pocket. His left hand was cuffed to Bones' right and the key was in his right pocket. Looking at Bones he was about to ask her if she could get it but thought the better of it. Trying to reach into his pocket again and again but failing every time Bones huffed.

"Booth why don't you just let me get the key; then we can get out of this and I can get dressed for the benefit tonight?" Booth thought about it and it was the only solution to get the handcuffs off so he turned his body so she could reach into his pocket. Slowly reaching her hand into his pocket she slid it in and froze when she heard Booth groan. Looking around the room and finding it empty with just the two of them she got an idea in her head. Grabbing the key she pulled her hand back out and stepped away as far as the cuff would let her and slid the key into her bra laughing at Booth who was staring wide eyed at her.

"Bones, I thought you needed to get dressed for the benefit? Why did you just do that?" He nearly growled at her and Bones would be lying if it didn't turn her on.

"Because I want to get back at you." Taking small steps back towards Booth she whispered in his ear. "How does it feel to be the one tied up Agent Booth?" Growling he pressed her against a wall and pushed his hips into her so their pelvic bones were glued together. Nuzzling her neck he could feel the sharp intake of breath she took.

"Bones may I remind you that you're tied up with me." Lifting his head up he looked up into her eyes and could see the arousal laying in them. Her normal light blue eyes were now a shade of deep ocean blue. Her eyes wide but courage in her body she pushed her hips forwards which caused Booth to growl if not moan in response.

"Oh I know I'm tied up with you Booth, but you have no idea what I'm capable of." Booth growled at how sexy she sounded, he pushed his hips into her again and felt her slump against the wall a little. She looked him in the eye and was shocked at how dark his eyes were; darkened by the arousal going through his body.

"Bones, you don't know who or what you are messing with." Slowly he brought his hands up and softly caressed her arms up and down with a barely there touch which caused goose bumps to rise on her arms.

"Oh Booth I think I do know who I'm dealing with." With a wicked grin on her face she slowly brought her hands to his hips and pulled him into her causing them both to moan in enjoyment. Not caring anymore about who was going to see or the aftermath of it all Booth crashed his lips on Bones' and kissed her passionately. Bones moaned when he cupped her breast into his free hand and caressed it softly. She moved her free hand from his belt loops and brought it around to his nice and firm ass, squeezing it tightly causing him to groan and buck into her. Breaking apart they were breathing heavily and looked into each other's eyes. Resting their foreheads together they tried to calm down their breathing before either of them spoke. Minutes later Booth looked into her eyes again and couldn't resist but place a kiss on her lips again which she eagerly responded to. After what seemed like a century but in reality only minutes they broke apart again.

"Wow." They both laughed at the same time. When they heard someone clearing their throat they both turned their head but stayed touching each other, Booth's hand now on her hip and Bones' on his shoulder.

"Sorry Agent Booth I didn't know it was you but we need the room." Agent Charlie told him with a smile on his face the knowing smile that said '_you lucky bastard'. _

"Offcourse Charlie it's alright. Bones this is Charlie, Charlie this is Dr. Brennan." Bones tried to extend her cuffed hand which caused both Booth and Bones to laugh.

"Sorry my hand is tied up at the moment but it's nice to meet you Charlie."

"You too Dr. Brennan." Eyeing her up and down like a prey for a wolf's eyes.

"Charlie eyes up here man she's taken." Bones snorted at that and looked back up to see Charlie blushing.

"Sorry Booth, but man..." Before he could continue Booth had given him an angry glare which caused him to stop. "Right I'll uhm just go and..." He nearly ran out of the room which caused Booth and Bones to laugh again.

"Come on we are not finished yet." Booth pulled her out of the room and speed walked towards his office. Once they were in his office with the door locked and the blinds drawn they were back to kissing again. Ending up on the couch that was standing against the wall; they were laying their contently in each other's arms until Booth spoke. "Can I have the key now?"

"Sure." But she made no attempt to get it so Booth took the initiative and slowly kissed down her neck till he reached her lace cupped bra and pulled it down with his teeth causing Bones to moan and arch her back into him. When her breasts was free he searched for the key along with placing open mouth kisses along her chest, when he felt Bones giggle he worked back up.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It's in the other one." Sticking out her tongue she laughed again which turned into a moan when Booth did what he did before. Pulling down the cup with his teeth he found the key and held it in his hand, pulling their joined hands above their heads Booth continues kissing her chest and unlocked the cuffs at the same time. When their hands were free, Bones' hands flew to his head keeping him in place and Booth's went to her hips to grind into her. It was a half hour later of hot making out and both losing their shirts they broke apart and redressed with smiles on their faces.

"Booth?" Bones asked in a whisper which caused Booth to stop and look at her.

"Yeah Bones." Walking towards her he took a hold of her hands and pulled her into him so she was glued against him.

"You know how I've got that benefit thing tonight? Well I was thinking, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but... and it's not that interesting anyway but I have to be there and I thought since you are my partner and..." Booth cut her off by placing his lips on hers.

"Bones you're rambling." Smiling at her; he kissed her cheek. "What did you want to ask me Bones?"

"Will you come with me? It's going to be boring and if you're there it would make it so much better for me to sit through it. And I really want you to come to just be with me, to just spend some time together." Her head had been hanging so she couldn't see his reaction. Curling two fingers under her chin he made her look up at him. There was a smile on his lips and his eyes were twinkling.

"I would love to be your date tonight Bones. But please don't introduce me as your partner because we both know we are so much more than that now."

"How do you want me to introduce you then?" Booth knew she was playing a game with him so he played along.

"Well I don't know maybe, lover or boyfriend or male company if you know what I mean." They both laughed at Bones kissed him softly.

"Okay I will introduce you as Special Agent Seeley Booth... My boyfriend." Whispering the last part in his ear causing him to groan and kiss her again.

"Let's go I have a tux to rent and you have to get ready as well, though I don't think you have to redress you are beautiful the way you are." Seeing her blush he chuckled.

"Thanks Booth, you are quite handsome yourself." They kissed again shortly. They may only have gotten together but they couldn't stop kissing each other or touch the other.

"Let's go then." Booth told her after another heated make-out session. Laughing Bones grabbed her bag and followed him out of his office and into the elevator. They only just started but there was so much more to come and neither one of them wanted to wait too long before that would happen. This was only the beginning, the beginning to something new.

2


	6. The Man In The Wall

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE - The Man In The Wall - LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B  
**

Damn just when it looked like everything was going great something had to mess it up again. This was Booth's thought while he was drowning himself with misery and a bottle of vodka. He and his now ex-girlfriend Tessa were supposed to be on holiday right now but no, she backed down because she was afraid of what would come after the romantic couples holiday. Booth got brought out of his thought by a knock on the door. Getting up from his couch and walking to the front door he looked through the peep hole and saw Bones. Opening the door with a big smile on his face, she always seemed to brighten his day whenever he was miserable.

"Bones! What are you doing here?" stepping aside so she could walk into the apartment he closed the door and guided her to his couch with his hand on the small of her back.

"I uh... you... uhm... Ange told me about you and Tessa. I'm sorry Booth you deserve so much better." Sitting down and eyeing the bottle of vodka, Booth caught her stare and asked her if she wanted some.

"No I rather be sober when I do this." Looking him in the eye and smiling when he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do what exactly Bones?" He made a move to sit down next to her but shot back up when Bones nearly jumped of the couch and started pacing the living room.

"I... I... uhm... I don't know how to do this... I'm just going to go sorry I disturb your night." Making her way over to the door Booth caught her wrist and pulled her into his body. Frozen with her back to his chest Bones breathed deeply.

"What did you want to say Bones?" She breathed deeply again and turned so she was facing Booth now.

"I... I'm falling in love with you." Dropping her head to avoid Booth's eyes she mumbled something that Booth couldn't hear.

"What was that last bit Bones?" A small smile playing on his lips.

"I know you just broke up with Tessa but I can't hold it in anymore. On one part I'm happy you're not with her anymore but on the other part I can't bear to see you sad over her." Turning around again she took a few steps towards the door and looked back at him making contact for the first time after she confessed her love for him. "I shouldn't have come Booth please just forget I ever said anything. Goodnight Booth." With her hand on the door handle she was about to open it when Booth spoke.

"I love you too Bones. Tessa and I; we weren't going as strong as we used to lately. She would always cancel on me to go do something with her friends. I wanted to take that vacation to see if we could work something out but she got cold feet and we broke up. It's sad yes but it's not the end of the world and I've loved you since the day we met; Tessa was just a girl who I tried to make something with so I didn't have to think about how I could never have you." Without him or Bones realising he had walked over towards her and was now standing against her with his chest to her back. Circling her waist with his arms he pulled her flush against his chest and nuzzled her neck, inhaling the vanilla scent of her hair.

Bones turned around in his arms and locked them behind his neck. Meeting in the middle they shared a passionate kiss which turned heated soon before Bones broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest. "I love you Booth, but I think we should take this slow and..."

"Bones its okay." Giving her a smile. "We'll take it as slow as you want to take it okay. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, well I'm going to go home then I'll see you on Monday." Leaning into Booth for another kiss Booth pulled back raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean see you Monday Bones?" Pulling her more against his body. "Now that I have you I don't want to spent time apart, we can spend the weekend together."

"Booth I can't stay here, I thought we were going to take it slow?"

"We are but that doesn't mean we can't spend time together and just hang out, go out for dinner, see a movie something like that I just want to spend time with you Bones."

"Alright, so what do you want to do now?"

"Let's order some take-out and watch a movie." Walking back towards the couch they sat down and Booth dialled the take-out place. After much discussion they decided to watch Glory Road. The movie was about a basketball coach leading an African-American team in basketball to make them champions. It movie was based on allot of racism. Bones had stated multiple times that she didn't like people that were racists and even got mad yelling at the TV a couple of times. The man was married to a beautiful woman with three beautiful boys. In the end his team won and they got all the respect they deserved. Whilst cleaning up the take-out boxes they talked about various things, the movie, their newly established relationship; Hodgins who had blown up his office in the lab whilst doing an experiment with Zack.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Bones?" Joining her on the couch she leant her head on his shoulder and curled into his side. Booth kissed her head and laid it upon Bones'.

"Mm, I don't know. Maybe we could just stay in or go for a walk. What do you want to do?" turning her head she looked up at him and couldn't resist stealing a kiss. It started out slow but became heated very soon until Bones pulled back. Her eyes had turned a deeper shade of blue due to her arousal and she could see Booth wasn't in a much better state then her. Booth smiled at her and kissed her nose which made Bones giggle but the throbbing between her legs wouldn't go away. Just the scent of him or the sight of him made her knees go weak and God did she want him now. But they decided to wait or more so she decided but she couldn't resist it. She tried so hard but she just couldn't.

"I don't know maybe w..." He was cut off by Bones' lips on his again but this time is was much hungrier and needier and Booth could feel Bones' hand trailing down his chest making him groan. "Bones..." Pulling back "I thought we were going to wait and if we keep going I can't be held responsible for my actions because woman you are irresistible."

"I don't care Booth, I can't take it anymore... I know what I said but please... I need you... Please!" Booth growled and pulled her into him again kissing her again passionately.

"Damn Bones, you're so hot... you don't have to ask me babe, I will always want you... oh God Bones..." Bones had just pulled off his button down shirt and was placing small open mouth kissed along his chest, circling his nipple with her tongue. "If we are going to do this we are doing this the right way Bones." Pulling her up and carrying her bridal style towards his bedroom closing the door with his foot. Placing her gently on the bed he slowly climbed on top of her and kissed her softly, breaking apart he placed kisses along her neck and collarbone and was soon lost in his soft ivory skin and just uniquely Bones' scent.

An hour later they lay both panting from they love making. Bones was laying on her back with Booth's head on her chest and he was circling her breasts with his tongue and fingers making her arch her back. "Booth please..."

"What do you want? All you have to do is ask?" Sticking his tongue out to her he heard her groan when he placed kisses over her smooth belly.

"I want to sleep you made me very sleepy you know. I've never had so many orgasms in my entire life, you've tired me out." Breathing deeply Booth made his way up her body and kissed her again softly on her lips. Rolling to his back he pulled her into his side and placed a kiss on her head.

"Go to sleep Bones, tomorrow is a new day."

"Mmm... night Booth... Love you."

"Night Bones, Love you too." _Nothing could get any better, I have the woman I love and dreamed of having in my arms safely. What more can I ask for? God I love watching her sleep she looks so peaceful. _Those were the last thoughts going through Booth's mind as he drifted off to sleep with the woman he loved in his arms. 

2


	7. A Man On Death Row

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE - A Man On Death Row - LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"Jeez Bones, I didn't know you had that much fire in you but that was so HOT." Guiding her with a hand on the small of her back he let her to his SUV.

"Thanks, I'm not the hopeless woman you think I am you know." Brennan jumped into the SUV and waited for Booth to climb in too. "I've broken someone's hand before for allot less than what he did."

"Are you serious? You really don't like to be touched do you?"

"No I don't." She told him in her most clinical voice. "I don't get it why people have to touch you, it's stupid."

"Bones people touch each other to show that they love that person or to let them know they care. Clearly Epps did it because he's some freak who's got a sick love crush on you."

"What? That is disgusting that man killed innocent girls Booth, how can he have a crush on me?"

"I don't know Bones, why does Zack have a crush on you? Look Epps is just a freak a bastard; a man who thinks killing those girls was normal."

"I know... wait what? Zack has a crush on me? No that is not true, he's my student and so young."

"Uh- I think every single guy who would see you would have a crush on you Bones."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Booth stopped the car and parked it aside the road so he could concentrate on her instead of getting them into a car crash. "Why did you stop the car Booth?"

"Because Bones I don't want to end up having a car crash."

"That seems rational." She started to look out the window when she felt Booth hand on her shoulder. Turning around she looked him in the eye. Booth swallowed and breathed deeply before he spoke.

"Look Bones, you're beautiful and I mean drop dead gorgeous..."

"I'm not dead Booth why would I..." Booth held up his hand for Bones to stop talking which she did.

"It's just an expression Bones. Your gorgeous, smart, funny, okay you don't get most cultural references but that's alright. You've got the most amazing eyes that most guys would just get lost in." While listening to Booth talk about how beautiful is; Brennan was looking at his lips. Those amazing lips and what they could do. Snapping out of her fantasy about what Seeley Booth's lips could do to her. Booth had been calling her name when he saw her eyes lingering on his lips. A small smile spreading on his lips he leaned in closer to her.

"Bones, where you looking at my lips?" Still leaning in closer he could see her cheeks getting a crimson colour.

"No... I... I was... uh listening to you actually." Looking directly into his eyes she could see a glint in them.

"Really? Then what did I say?" His eyes went from her lips to her eyes and back again.

"I uh... I am... uh... Booth what are you doing?" Realising only now how close he was to her; their lips nearly touching.

"I'm trying to kiss you." Closing the gap between them their lips met in a frenzy meeting of chaste kisses and tongues seeking each other. After what seemed like hours of tongues meeting and lips smacking against each other they pulled back. Both their lips were swollen and red from kissing and they both had a smile on their faces.

"Woow..." Booth said looking into her eyes.

"I concur..." leaning back so she could look him completely in the eye. "What do we do now?" Booth moved his hand on her knee and then placed hers over his, intertwining their fingers.

"Well, Temperance Brennan, would you like to go on a date with me?" They both laughed and Bones leaned into Booth to kiss him again which ended only to quick for both their liking. After they broke apart Bones placed her head on his shoulder.

"I would love to, Seeley Booth." Yawning she turned her head into his shoulder further and closed her eyes. Booth placed a kiss on her head and started the car again. When they arrived at her apartment Booth walked her up and kissed her goodnight before making sure that she put the dead bolt on and drove back to his place thinking about the perfect date he was taking his Bones on tomorrow night.

**Next Night**

It was the night of the date, Bones was doing her make-up while Angela did her hair in curls and pinned it up. Her make-up was lightly and natural with brown eye shadow and eye liner, blue black mascara and lightly foundation and Angela added a little bit of blush making her cheeks look a light shade of red. Finishing her hair Angela sprayed it with hairspray making Bones cough and they both burst into fits of laughter.

"Sorry sweetie I forgot you don't like hairspray." Angela managed to get out in between the giggle fit.

"It's okay Ange really." Standing up Bones went to put her dress on which was black with a nice pattern in it and a tiny bow on the waist just off to the side. From the waist down it went into a nice loosely skirt.

"Oh my God sweetie, you look gorgeous. I still can't believe you are going on a date with the one and only Special Agent Seeley Booth.

"I know, I've known him for two years now and he's one of my best friends beside you then, but I can't help but feel nervous." Standing in front of the mirror in her room she turned to Ange to put on the necklace she choose which was a silver necklace with an angels wing covered in tiny diamonds that Ange got her for her birthday last year.

"It's normal to be nervous sweetie." Ange handed her, her earrings which were silver drop earrings with a small diamond hanging at the bottom. Turning around she did a little twirl for Ange who laughed. "You look gorgeous sweetie." Walking over to her she hugged her friend, when they heard a knock on the door they broke apart.

"Can you let him in? I'm just going to control my nerves." Bones giggled.

"Sure sweetie, don't worry okay sweetie you look amazing. Booth is going to lose it when he sees you." Walking out the door she walked to the front door and opened it, before her was standing a very handsome Booth in a tux with a black tie with tiny dancing skeletons on it and at the bottom said I heart Bones. Ange laughed at that.

"Hi studly. Nice tie; you trying to say something?"

"Hey Ange, and no Bones gave it to me for Christmas last year."

Bones in the mean time was putting on her black pumps and slowly walked out of her bedroom. Hearing the clicking heels Booth stood up from the couch and to say the least his mouth fell to the floor. Ange had retreated to the kitchen but was looking around the corner to see his reaction.

"Woow... Bones I... you look amazing." Walking over to her he kissed her briefly.

"Thanks Booth, you look very handsome yourself." Smiling at him he moved his hand from his back, in his hand was a bunch of daffodils, handing them to her she smiled at him.

"Thanks Booth." She leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "Ange can you put the flower in a vase for me?" Her eyes never leaving Booth's.

"Course sweetie, have a good time... And Booth... better have her home by twelve buddy." Laughing they said goodbye to Ange and walked out the door. In the car they made small conversation about how Zack and Hodgins blew up Goodman's work station along with Hodgins' station.

"So where are we going?" Bones asked while Booth linked their fingers and kissed her knuckles. Bones smiled at his gentle caress and turned her head away; her cheeks flushing a light crimson colour.

"I've made reservation at that new Vegan restaurant you mentioned a while ago. Then after that we are going to see a movie by your choice."

"But Booth you don't even like Vegan food. Why didn't yo..." getting cut of my Booth who placed his finger on her lips.

"I said I don't like tofu, I actually never eaten anything Vegan other than that amazing cake you made couple weeks ago so I thought why not give it a shot."

"You are very generous Booth but you didn't have to do that; you know go to a Vegan restaurant because I'm Vegan."

"I know but I like doing something different." Lifting their intertwined hands he kissed her knuckles again.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and were seated. "What can I get you today?" Their waiter took their drink order and left only to return minutes later with their drinks. "Are you ready to order yet or shall I come back later?"

Booth looked at Bones asking silently if she knew what she wanted. "I know what I want." She said smiling at Booth. Booth nodded his head and they ordered. Booth had the Vegan Lasagne and Bones ordered the Vegan mushroom Fettuccini.

After dinner they went to see a movie, Eclipse. Bones had asked him about it and just told her to watch it. But it being the third movie in the saga she didn't get the whole thing. Booth told her that he would rent the other two movies and they would watch it and go see it again. Bones smiled at his generous gesture and turned her attention back to the movie where the lead female just punched a tanned and handsome looking boy. The sound effect made Bones cringe it was like she punched a brick wall and the look on her face told her she did.

After the movie Booth took Bones home, they shared a cup of coffee. Booth stood up and Bones raised her eyebrows. "Where are you going?" She asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Home." Booth told her.

"Oh no you're not; you are staying right here." Booth raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Am I now? What are you doing to do about it if I walk out that door?"

"I don't think you want to know, but let me tell you it will be much worse than the fight scene in the movie." Sticking out her tongue, Booth smiled at her playfulness. He moved over to where she was and pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately.

"Please stay... just to sleep... please." Booth looked into her eyes and saw no intention in them just that she wanted the company. "Please... just hold me..." She pleaded again to which Booth just nodded his head. They walked to her bedroom and shed their clothes sliding under the cold sheets. Booth pulled her flush against his chest placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Good night Bones." Booth whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.

"Good night Booth." She wriggled back into his embrace and her body instantly relaxed when booth placed his arm securely around her, his hand laying comfortable on her bare stomach where Booth had pulled her thank top up a bit so he could place his hand there.

3


	8. The Girl In The Fridge

**B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE The Girl In the Fridge LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B**

_Booth ran after Brennan, what had he done? He had gone against everything he promised to her and he wouldn't blame her if she would never speak to him again. "Bones please..."_

"_NO BOOTH!" She ran towards the female toilet but on her way, that jerk Michael stopped her, shooting daggers at him which he clearly missed._

"_Hi Tempe I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight to celebrate this case?" She couldn't believe it how he could ask her that. After what he did after he lied to her and then... no she wasn't going to dwell on it._

"_How dare you Michael? You lied to me and now you come and ask me to dinner after all that you did. YOU LIED! You lost your right to talk to me Michael, Goodbye." _

"_What Tempe, I did what was required of me. You can't blame me for trying to win this case." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his body. Brennan froze, Michael was so much bigger than her and the strong hold on her wrist felt like an iron grip. She looked around seeing if there was someone who would help her and then she saw him. The one guy that she trusted with her life but he also went against everything he had promised her he would never do to her and he did it anyway but she just wanted to be in his arms, she could never stay mad at Booth for too long._

_When Booth saw Michael grab Brennan's wrist he stopped in his tracks of following her, until she looked him straight in the eyes, he could see the fear in them and he ran over to her side pulled Michael away from her and pulling her into his arms. Brennan immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, crying softly. "I think it's best if you leave Michael." Booth told him with an angry voice but Michael wasn't moving from his spot._

"_No, me and Tempe were having a conversation which I like to finish without you here." He made a move to grab Brennan's arm but Booth pulled her behind him._

"_Don't you dare touch her." Booth could feel Brennan's hands on his back and he calmed down slightly. _

"_Booth its okay..." She slowly stepped from behind Booth and faced Michael. "We are finished Michael and I want Booth here so he's staying, but since we are finished we shall be leaving now." Brennan turned around and looked at Booth who held out his hand for he to take, which she did without second thought. They walked away without looking back at Michael who was standing with a dumb truck face looking at her retreating back._

_It was later that night when Booth and Brennan were sitting on her couch eating take-out. Brennan had been quiet since they left the court house and Booth wanted to know what she was thinking. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Moving over so he was sitting against her he took her hand in his hands and softly caressed it. _

"_Mmm...? Oh nothing I'm just thinking...every time I let a guy into my life they betray my trust and I don't think I can handle it anymore." Brennan stood up and started cleaning away the take-out boxes when Booth stopped her. He had stood up and was now facing her cupping her face in his hands._

"_Bones I'm so sorry about what I did. I had no right to say anything about your past, I'm so, so, so, sorry I really am Bones. I understand if you don't want to be partners anymore but please Bones please try." He pleaded. Brennan had tears running down her cheeks._

"_Booth do you really think I don't want to be your partner anymore after what happened today? After I had you safe me from Michael and spending the day with you? Booth it would be easier to hate you but I can't. You are my best friend and the only man that ever tried to get down my barriers, it would be so much easier to hate you but I can't because I love you to damn much." The tears were rolling down her cheeks like a leaking tap._

"_Bones, I love you too so much, you don't know how much, and it hurt me to do that to you and I will never ever betray your trust again." Bones got a tiny smile on her lips and moved to place her head on his chest. Booth wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly against him. When he felt her relax into his body he let himself fall back onto the couch and lay down with Bones on his chest. They lay like that for twenty minutes until "I should go, it's getting late." Booth said while trying to get up._

"_No please... Booth... stay here please? I really don't want to be alone... please just stay... please?" Hearing her pleading he couldn't resist and nodded his head. Bones stood up and took a hold of his hands and they walked back towards her bedroom. Once they were inside Booth could see Bones thinking. He slowly walked over to her and kissed her soundly on her lips passionately and slowly. They broke apart minutes later due to lack of oxygen and they both wore smiles on their faces. _

"_I'm just going to..." Pointing in the direction of the bathroom Booth smiled and nodded his head. Bones walked to the bathroom and left the door open just a crack. Booth could see her move in her bathroom, removing her make-up, putting on moisturiser. When she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head Booth was standing with his jaw to the floor. He could see the soft skin of her back which disappeared to quickly for his liking it being replaced by a white tank top. When he saw her make her way over to him he quickly turned around and started to remove his shirt when he felt her hands on his back. He turned around and gulped at the vision in front of him. Bones was standing in just the white tank top and her black panties. Booth's eyes raked over her bare long legs and Bones let out a tiny giggle._

"_See something you like?" She asked in an innocent voice to which Booth could only nod his head. Slowly she brought her hands to the buttons of his shirt and undid each one of them one by one. When they were all loose she pushed his shirt over his strong shoulders leaving him in a white tank. Booth took the liberty himself and undid his belt buckle and let his pants fall to the floor. Bones looked down and giggled looking down at herself. She was dressed in black panties and white tank top and Booth was the same, dressed in white tank and black boxer briefs. They both laughed and then Bones took his hands in hers and walked over to her bed, pulling down the sheets and climbing in looking at Booth for him to follow her. He smiled at her and climbed into bed and pulled her flush against his chest. Kissing her softly, before placing his head on the pillow, and laying an arm around her waist. She put her head on his chest and gave it a quick kiss before closing her eyes._

"_Good night Booth." she whispered just before a dreamful sleep over took her._

"_Good night Bones." Kissing her head he to fell into a dreamful sleep._

1


	9. The Man In The Fallout Shelter

**B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE The Man In The Fallout Shelter LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B**

_Hodgins and Zach were both in sleeping bags in Hodgins' work station laying on steel tables talking about the true meaning of Christmas. Booth and Dr. Goodman were currently in Goodman's office, Booth on the floor and Goodman on his couch talking about the true meaning of Christmas with family, Booth got a huge smile on his face when he showed Goodman a picture of his little boy Parker. Angela and Bones were on the floor in sleeping bags in Angela's office. _

"_Tell you what I'm going to do for Christmas." Bones said and Angela got all happy thinking she was finally participating in the holiday like everybody else. "I'm going to solve a murder." She jumped up and walked out of the office. Angela sighed and turned on her side and within minutes was deep asleep. _

_Bones was currently examining some evidence on the platform when she heard someone jump up behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Booth, she always got this funny feeling inside when he was near. _

"_Bones it's after midnight." She slightly turned her attention to Booth and blinked a couple time to return back to her evidence. "Christmas Eve day, both an eve and a day." Making hand gestures while still enjoying the side effect of the vaccines they had gotten earlier. "It's a Christmas miracle."_

_With her eyes on the evidence she addressed him. "Still enjoying your medication I see." Booth walked to were Bones was sitting and sat down next to her._

"_Okay so, what are we looking at?" Bones turned around when she felt the heat of his skin on hers and saw how close he was really sitting. Getting distracted by his scent and warmness she looked him in the eye to only look away again. _

"_There are traces of led and nickel on the dead guys osteological profile." Looking at him again, she could see the sad expression on his face._

_Booth weaved his fingers through his hair and sighed. "You don't seem so upset about missing Christmas."_

_Jumping straight in her defence. "Indications are that Christ if he exists was born in late Spring and that the celebration of his birth was shifted to co-inside with the pagan-ride to the winter solstice so the early Christians weren't prosecuted." Turning her attention back again on the evidence Booth got irritated._

"_Who are you? The Christmas killer?" Bones looked at him like he was crazy._

"_It's the truth."_

"_No it sounds like the truth cos it's so rational, right? But you know, the true truth is that you just hate Christmas so you just spout out all of these facts and you ruined it for everyone else." Looking away from her he moved his hand over his face trying to make her see that Christmas can be fun._

_Getting irritated herself, she turned her whole body towards his. "I ruined the true truth with facts?"_

"_Yeah and you ruining it for the squint squad too by making them work on a case about a guy who has been sealed in a fallout shelter for fifty years." Throwing the pictures that were on the table on the floor in irritation._

"_Well how would you like me to spend my Christmas?" Looking at him with pure irritation, that Booth would bother her while she was the only one trying to solve this case. Even thought the man had been dead for over fifty years. It didn't matter to her, this man deserved to be found and to be told his identity and so does his family._

_Leaning towards her putting one hand on the chair she was sitting on, feeling her hip bone, she stiffened a little but unbeknown by Booth. His close proximity was doing her head in and Booth noticed but he just wanted to push her that little bit further. "Christmas is the perfect time to re-examine your..." He leaned just that little bit closer to her so his lips were mere centimetres apart from hers. "standing with... you know." Pointing up at the ceiling._

_Bones who didn't understand a thing he was saying, looked up as well "A helicopter pilot?"_

_Chuckling Booth shook his head. "Oh right, right you can't imagine the Man upstairs in a beaker so he can't possibly exist." Still leaning in closer._

"_The man upstairs?" Bones said in a sarcastic voice keeping a serious face while Booth was getting that little bit more irritated._

"_Hmm. You know, you don't know if you're sick but you are willing to take drugs just in case. Seems to me you could give the man upstairs the same benefit of the doubt that you do on an invisible fungus." Bones was looking at him with a serious expression trying to get what he was saying but not getting the point at all. He leaned in further trying to intimidate her._

"_Yeah nothing you just said made any sense and just because I don't believe in God doesn't mean I ruin Christmas for everybody."_

"_I know you don't Bones, but is there something you do believe in?" He was so close to her and it was driving her crazy, the hand that was resting on her chair was now slowly making it's was up her hip bone and Booth's thumb was trailing small circles on the bare patch of skin where her tank top had rising up. Looking at her body now he only just saw what she was wearing and man was it driving him insane. He arms bare and her ivory silk smooth skin bare for him to touch but then again she would probably kick his ass for doing so or even thinking about it._

"_Yeah I do believe in something if someone was willing to show it to me..." trailing of her eyes darted to his lips and back up to his eyes._

"_Hm what's that?" His eyes also darted to her lips but lingered there before moving down to her rapidly rising chest._

"_Love." Booth eyes shot back up to hers and could see something in those ocean blue eyes. There was a twinkle in his eyes and he moved in closer their lips nearly touching._

"_Hmm, yeah love is something pretty amazing..." crashing his lips onto her they kissed for minutes, their tongues fighting over dominance in the middle. When a groan escaped his throat she pulled back and looked at him. They both looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Booth jumped up at the same time Bones did, she jumped in his waiting arms. Booth lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while they were still kissing. Booth was about to put her on the table when Bones pulled away and spoke._

"_Not here," Looking around and knowing no one was in her office and that it had a lock. "my office." She breathed out before her lips were on his again. When they got to her office Booth saw there was a sleeping bag on the couch and moved to get it. He gently let Bones get on her own feet and unzipped the sleeping bag and put it on the floor with a pillow from the couch. Turning around he pulled Bones in his arms again and kissed her passionately and slowly, as to where the other kisses were rough and demanding. They slowly lowered themselves on the floor and soon lost all their clothing and Booth showed her what love really was by making slow love to her over and over again._

_It was hours later when they were laying on the floor, Booth on his back and Bones tucked into his side. Her hand was on his stomach and every now and then her thumbs would move and his stomach muscles would react making her smile. Booth was weaving his fingers through her hair. _

"_So you believe in love now?" Booth asked her to which she giggled to._

"_I guess I can conclude that I believe in love now but I think some further research needs to be done." Lifting her head of his shoulder she kissed him and rolled on top of him, her hair framing her face like a halo. Booth moved his hands to her face and moved her hair from it, her eyes were amazing so blue that it was like looking into the ocean._

"_God you're beautiful." Blushing by the compliment she lowered her lips onto his again. They couldn't stop touching each other but soon they both found they were exhausted. Bones was still laying on top of him and had her head on his chest now. Booth felt her breathing even out and kissed her head again. "Night Temperance, love you." _

_Bones moaned and kissed his chest. "Mmm love you too." Booth smiled and soon found himself into a peaceful slumber._

_All too soon morning came and the two occupants in the office slowly arose from their sleep. Somewhere during the night Bones had rolled of Booth and he was now spooning her, both cocooned in the sleeping bag._

"_Mmm... Morning." Bones said while turning around in Booth's arms snuggling into his chest._

"_Morning beautiful." He moved his arms around her and kissed her head until she lifted her head and kissed him soundly for a long time._

_They both got up and pulled on their clothes before walking to the platform where breakfast was being surfed. They both wore bright smiles on their faces which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the squints. _

_It was some time later when Booth was doing his morning routine on one of the stairs railing, pulling himself up and down and Bones was nearly drooling on the spot. She couldn't wait to get her hands on him again. But till then she was determined to find what happened to this man laying before her._

_It was later that day when Goodman, Booth and Brennan were sitting down on the overpass that hung above the lab, talking about the case. _

"_You have to find her." Angela appeared at the bottom addressing Bones."Ivy."_

"_Ivy Gillespie may not even be alive." Goodman told Angela."And if she is this could be a painful reminder of an extremely painful time of her life. What would we accomplish?"_

"_You have to find the girl and tell her what you know. Don't you see?" Angela looked at Bones again who wore a sad expression on her face. "You could give her the answer you never got." Reminding her of the painful time when her parents disappeared just before Christmas when she was fifteen._

"_Angela..." The sadness now evidence in her voice and Booth wanted to hold her to comfort her and to never let go, to tell her he would love her forever and would never abandon her like her parents did._

"_I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's true. You have a chance here."_

_The tears were in Bones' eyes now. "To say what? 'Merry Christmas, Ivy Gillespie. Your fiancé was murdered and your life was ruined but aye at least you get to know what happened to him." _

"_Don't you wish someone had said that to you?" Angela knew she was going into dangerous territory here._

_Bones had tears rolling down her cheeks and only whispered a reply but Booth could hear. "Yes." She jumped up and ran down to her office._

"_Angela you had no right to do such a thing." Booth told her anger rising in his voice. He stood up and ran after Bones shutting the door behind him. Bones was standing in the middle of her office when she heard his footsteps. She turned around and nearly ran into his arms._

"_Hej shh, it's okay." He guided her to the couch and sat down with her in his lap._

"_Am I really that terrible?" she whispered to which Booth got pretty mad at._

"_NO! Bones don't you dare to ever think you are terrible. Angela had no right to say those things to you or to push you into telling Ivy. You are a gorgeous, loving, warm and affectioness person and don't let anyone tell you differently, Okay!" He could feel her nod her head and kissed her head._

_Bones lifted her head and kissed his cheek whispering in his ear. "Thank you Booth." She tucked her head back under his chin and he kissed her head again._

"_No problem, I love you Bones, no matter what anyone says or does never forget that I love you." The tears were rolling down her cheeks and Booth could feel them on his chest._

"_I love you too."_

_Sometime later they were still on the couch when Booth broke the silence. "Listen Bones, I want you to know something." She lifted her head of his chest and looked at him, her eyes were still red but there were no more tears evident. She nodded her head to indicate that he could continue. "I have a son. His name is Parker, he's four and I want you to meet him when he comes by later." Bones looked at him and smiled but then got a worried expression on her face._

"_You have a son? Are you mar..." Before she could finish that sentence Booth kissed her._

"_No Bones, God no, I'm not married. His mother and I broke up long before Parker was born. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Bones smiled again and leaned in to kiss him._

"_I'm not good with kids Booth. I... I.."_

"_Shh, you'll do fine. I love you and he is just like me so he will love you. Please don't worry." Nodding her head she kissed him again and placed her head back into the crock of his neck._

_It was an hour later when Goodman appeared in her office and smiled at them. Bones had fallen asleep and Booth was gently caressing her hair. "Agent Booth, it's your turn." Booth looked up and nodded his head, he kissed Bones on her temple and gently woke her up._

"_Bones... babe... wake up. It's time to meet Parker." Smiling down at her and kissing her when she looked up at him with a worried expression. Booth leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You'll do fine babe, come on." They got up from the couch and walked hand in hand to the doors where a little boy was patiently waiting for his daddy. When Booth and Bones appeared at the doors Parker had a huge smile on his face. He was so cute with his curly blonde hair and his father's dark brown eyes. He looked exactly like Booth and Bones was completely smitten by him. Taking the two earphone pieces he handed one to Bones and put his in his ear._

'_Hej buddy, how are you?" Booth laid his hand on the door and Parker did the same._

"_I'm good daddy. Who's the pretty lady?" Looking up at Bones, she smiles and bends down next to Booth._

"_This is Dr. Brennan, she's my..." looking at Bones silently asking her. When she nodded he took her hand in his larger one. "She's my girlfriend and partner. Bones this is Parker."_

_He got a big smile on his face finally his daddy had a nice girlfriend, he never likes Tessa she was always asking for his attention when it was his time with his Daddy and he didn't like that. But Bones looked like a very nice lady and she was so pretty that Parker knew he was going to love her._

"_Hi Parker." Bones said while looking at the miniature Booth._

"_Hi Dr. Bones." Booth and Bones both laughed at his little nickname for her._

_They talked for another ten minutes; Parker laid his hand on the glass when he had to say goodbye and Booth did the same. Then he did something that Booth didn't expect yet to happen, he walked to stand across from Bones and laid his hand on the glass again and mentioned for her to do the same. She looked at Booth who had a huge smile on his face. Bones laid her hand on the glass and said goodbye to Parker. They both waved until he was out of sight and then Booth pulled her into a hug._

"_See you did great he already loves you. Just like his old man." They both laughed and Bones relaxed back into his arms. He kissed her head and slowly made his way down her neck which caused her to moan. They slowly made their way into her office once again and lost all their clothing before making love for the so maniest time but always felt like the first._

_It was the next morning when everyone was sitting around Angela's animated Christmas tree on the Angelator. There were present all around it and everyone was laughing while eating their breakfast. Booth and Bones decided not to keep it a secret and just let everyone find out themselves that they were together. When they walked into Angela's office earlier it was only Angela and Hodgins there and so Booth sat down on the floor and Brennan went and sat in his lap causing Angela to squeal which erupted into a fit of laughing by all four people. After that Zach came in and congratulated them and also Goodman wasn't far behind who said he would do anything he could to have them keep working together. After that they opened presents, Angela got a beautiful picture from Hodgins, Goodman got a origami bird from Booth, Zach got a pictures drawn of his family from Angela, Hodgins got a sacred scarab from Goodman and Booth got a robot from Zach to give to Parker. Because Bones wasn't doing Christmas no one had made her anything she thought but then Booth pulled something from behind him and handed it to her. Tears were in her eyes when she saw Booth had made something for her. She opened the box and pulled out an origami as well but this one was a dolphin there was also a love heart card and in it said, 'My heart is all yours, Love Booth.' She smiled and cried happy tears before kissing him soundly and passionately. "Thanks Booth, my heart is yours too." He smiled at her and hugged her tightly to his chest. _

"_This will be the last Christmas where you won't be doing anything you got that." Nodding her head she smiled and they kissed again briefly, everyone had smiles on their faces. After opening the presents Goodman was called out of the office to only return minutes later. _

"_You guys ready? They've got the test results." Everyone scrambled to get up while Booth and Bones just got up in their normal pace and walked intertwined together to the platform. Standing with her back towards Booth pulled tightly to his chest they waited, everyone looking at the computer. When a thick green line started blinking everyone sighed in relief. They were free to go. Everyone turned to everyone else and hugged each other before going their separate ways. Booth and Bones slowly made their way to her office to get their things and walked out of the lab hand in hand. _

_Something good did come out of this lockdown and it would be in their memories forever. Because this was the time and day where Booth and Bones would always know they love each other and would never spend a second alone anymore. _

3


	10. The Woman At The Airport

**B&B B&B B&B LOVE The Woman At The Airport LOVE B&B B&B B&B**

"What did she ask you?" Bones asked when Booth walked back towards her and looked out over the city. He looked over at her how beautiful she looked with the back lights shining on her. He smiled and moved to stand next to her very closely.

"She asked me if I thought she was beautiful."

"What did you say to her?" she turned around so Booth couldn't see her face when he answered that question.

"I told her she was but that she would beautiful no matter what." Bones nodded her head and bowed her head in jealousy. _'Why couldn't he tell her she was beautiful and look her in the eye like he did with Leslie?'_ Booth lifted her chin up with his fingers and when she looked up he was so close to her that she could feel his breathing on her lips. Booth heard her intake of breath and smiled a little. "But you are more beautiful than any woman combined in the world Bones." With that he planted his lips onto hers in a sweet but passionate kiss. When they broke apart Booth could see the questioning look in her eyes.

"Booth you can't possibly know every single woman in the world and then conclude that I'm the most beautiful..." Booth didn't let her finish her sentence with another mind blowing kiss. Booth caressed her bottom lip with his tongue seeking permission for entrance, Bones let out a groan and parted her lips granting him excess. They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. Agent Finn was standing with a surprised expression written on her face. Bones leaned her head on Booth's chest while he circled her waist with his arms, together they turned to look at Agent Finn.

"Can we help you?" Booth asked quite annoyed by being interrupted kissing his Bones.

"Uh, I was just... paperwork, I need you to sign some paperwork." Finn lied. She was there to ask firstly about the upcoming movie from Bones' latest book and to ask if Agent Booth wanted to go out for drinks.

"Yeah, that couldn't have waited till tomorrow? As you can see we're kind of busy here." Bones smiled into his chest and lifted her face of Booth's chest were it rested to look at the jealousy look she was receiving from Agent Finn.

"No it can't wait till tomorrow; it needs to be filled in tonight so I can drop it off." Agent Finn told him with anger in her voice.

"Well too bad we were just on our way to our hotel room so if you'll excuse us." Booth turned and looked at Bones who smiled at him and kissed him quickly on the lips before taking his hand and walking towards their room.

"Agent Booth, may I remind you that it's against FBI policy for partners to date." Booth turned around and looked back at Finn; he looked back at Bones who let out a slight snort trying to contain her laughter.

"I do know that Agent Finn, but me and Dr. Brennan are married have been for five years to be exact. That was way before we became partners so I don't think that will be a problem." Finn looked shocked; giving Bones a cold stare she turned her attention towards Booth with a flirtatious smile.

"Ah I see, but it wouldn't hurt to have something on the side now would it?" What was this woman thinking? Hitting on a married man, knowing he is married and not to say the least to flirt with him with his wife standing next to him. Booth turned towards Bones he pulled her towards him so she was with her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her placing his hand on top of hers on her stomach.

"May I tell you that I love my wife very much and I would never ever think of cheating on her nor would I want to with you or anybody else, now if you would excuse us?" They tried to walk away again but Finn stopped them yet AGAIN.

"Agent Booth I still need you to sign the paperwork." Booth and Bones both gasped, Booth looked down at her with a question in his eyes that Bones understood without words being spoken. Bones nodded her head and Booth kissed her neck. Bones had been wearing baggy clothes for the last two months, hiding her baby bump. While Booth and Bones both had their hands on her stomach they felt their baby kick and it felt amazing. Bones had been feeling things for the last three weeks and told Booth about it but he could never feel it until now. It wasn't hard mere like a little flutter but none the less he felt it. Agent Finn was looking at them with her eyebrows raised. Clearing her throat again but the partners were too caught up to what just happened to even notice. Booth moved so he was in front of Bones and bend down on his knees. He kissed her belly which made Bones giggle; he then whispered something to her belly which only Bones could hear and brought tears to her eyes.

"Hi baby, I love you so much and I love your mommy. This is the first time I felt you move and it is the happiest moment of my life." He stood back up and pulled Bones into his arms and kissed her passionately for some time till yet again Agent Finn cleared her throat breaking husband and wife apart.

"You're pregnant?" Finn asked not believing what she just witnessed.

"Yes I am about six months." She lifted her baggy shirt up and there was a clear six month pregnant belly. Booth smiled at Bones and pulled of the baggy shirt leaving her in two tank tops.

"Looks like you don't have to wear this anymore." He bent down and kissed her deeply but quickly.

"Thank God, you know how much I hate hiding that we're pregnant."

"I know from now on no more baggy shirts. Now let's go to our room you are tired I can tell and you need to eat something. You haven't eaten anything since lunch did you?" Bones looked at him through her eyelashes.

"I can never hide anything from you can I?" She laughed and Booth joined her.

"Nope you cannot. Now let's go need to feed my two favourite girls." With that they left the roof and walked into the building leaving a very stunned Agent Finn behind.


	11. The Woman In The Car

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE The Woman In The Car LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"_One day Bones you will understand how it feels to have a child in the world, you will know how much your life changes just by having a small human in your life for who you will do anything and who you will love no matter what. To know that there is someone out there who is proud of you and who looks up to you." Booth and Bones were in the car on their way to Sid's for dinner. Their latest case was a close call, if they had gotten only a second later Donovan could have been dead and there was no way in the world that Booth would have ever forgiven himself. Donovan reminded him to much of Parker and he pushed himself to make sure that little boy was safe in his daddy's arms._

'_**I already know what it's like to have someone like that in my life she only got taken from me**__.' Bones thought to herself managing a tiny forced smile to Booth. But Booth being Booth he knew something was up and he wanted to know what, because he didn't like seeing his Bones in any kind of pain or sadness._

"_What's wrong Bones? I can tell when something is wrong with you and there is so don't tell me you are fine." Booth pulled the car into the emergency lane to give Bones his full attention. Turning in his chair he looked at Bones who was looking out the window a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. Booth saw this, he guided his fingers under her chin and moved it so she was looking at him. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and gave her a comforting smile. "Bones..." He whispered and Bones could tell how much he cared for her, his voice told her everything._

"_Booth please..." She turned her head again and more tears slipped down her cheek. "Please don't make me talk about this."_

"_Bones please don't shut me out. I care for you and I want to know when something is bothering you so I can help you. Please Bones just tell me what is wrong, please." Booth pleaded, when Bones turned towards him again it broke his heart seeing his Bones all red eyed tears slipping down her cheeks and seeing the pain in her eyes._

"_I... do..." She desperately searched for the words and angrily wiped at the tears that wouldn't stop falling. _

"_Bones I'm here for you please just tell me what is wrong. Tell me what has got you so upset." Hearing the plead in his voice she took a deep breath and searched her brain for the correct words to tell Booth what was wrong._

"_I do know what it's like Booth." taking another deep breath she looked at Booth seeing the confusing in his eyes she blinked a couple times and tried to control her tears once again._

"_Bones I don't understand..." But he got cut off by Bones and the words that left her mouth next made him swallow deeply._

"_I have a daughter." Bones had more tears running down her cheeks and she was sobbing badly remembering her little girl. Her baby girl that was taken from her not that long ago. Booth had his arms wrapped around her within seconds and was trying to calm her down but her breathing was ragged and he had to calm her down soon before she started to hyperventilate. _

"_Shh... Bones I need you to breathe for me please... calm down babe... please just breathe..." Bones tried to listen to his voice but the ringing in her ears did nothing to help the matter so she laid her head on his chest and tried to concentrate on his breathing. Booth placed his hand on her head and the other on her lower back drawing small circles trying to comfort her. Booth for Bones' sake took deep and steady breaths to which Bones responded and soon was breathing normally together with Booth. She soon was calmed down just every now and again a sob would escape her mouth and Booth would caress her back._

"_Bones please tell me what happened?" He pulled back to look her in the eyes and saw the pain in them. Her normal ocean blue eyes were now a dull light colour with pain. He took her hands and kissed her knuckles keeping them in his larger once she took slow deep breath and started to tell about her daughter._

"_After that case we had with Gemma Harrington, I was send to New York to identify some remains that were found in a war zone pit. One the second night our team was held captive and all the woman were..." Bones looked up at Booth with pleading eyes trying to tell him that she didn't want to say that specific word. Booth nodded his head and Bones continued. "including me." Booth's anger had risen up in seconds and he wanted to kick or hit something but he kept his cool for Bones. "We got rescued two weeks later and we all went through the normal procedures off getting tests done. Me and another girl found out we were pregnant, she decided to get an abortion but I couldn't." Tears rolled down her cheeks again and Booth wiped them away with his thumb. "I knew it was already forming as a baby I couldn't get rid of it even under the circumstances I got pregnant. I could never kill a baby and I wouldn't start then." She looked up at Booth and could see the anger in his eyes._

"_Bones I'm so sorry that happened to you if I ..."_

"_No, there wasn't anything you could have done Booth."_

"_But if we just finished that case on different terms you might not have gone to New York and all of that wouldn't have happened." He too had tears rolling down his cheek and Bones wiped it away._

"_But then I wouldn't have had Ruby no matter how I got her I love her no matter what she's is my baby."_

"_I know Bones." His voice was small but they both knew she had to continue telling her story._

"_I stayed of work for my entire pregnancy, I didn't want anyone to know but when I was eight months pregnant Angela came by one day. I had told everyone that I had gone on vacation for ten months but Angela being her she knew something was up and I had to tell her. She was so supportive and she helped me through labour and everything. It was three weeks after she was born when both I and Angela were attacked by those same men. They had found out I was pregnant with one of their men's baby and they wanted her. We begged and begged but they took her away from me, Booth I tried and begged but they took my little baby girl away from me." She was crying now again and sobbing into Booth' shoulder who too had tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_Bones." He pulled back and made her look at him. "I'm going to do everything I can to get your baby girl back to you EVERYTHING!" He promised placing a kiss on her forehead._

"_Booth the police have tried they couldn't find her they stopped searching two weeks ago."_

"_How long ago was all this?" _

"_She was taken from me a month ago." Bones told him with a small voice sobs still escaping._

"_Bones she was with you when we started working together again? This happened when we just became partners? Is that why you were gone for those two weeks and came back broken?" Bones nodded her head and hung her head down sobs wrecking her body. Booth was angry but not at Bones. He was angry at those guys who dared messing with his Bones and her little girl. Without saying anything Booth started the engine with Bones tightly pressed against his side and drove to the Hoover._

_Booth started a new investigation with Angela indentifying two out of four men who took Ruby from Bones. Hodgins Zack and Goodman now knew about it as well and Bones wouldn't have it any other way. It was a week later when Booth got a call that would change his and Bones' lives forever._

_They were currently curled up on her couch in her office. Bones had just fallen asleep after crying again for hours and hours for her little girl. In that week Booth and Bones had become closer and even shared a couple kisses here and there. Booth slowly shook her awake. "They found her Bones, they found your little girl." He told her with a huge smile. Bones jumped off the couch and jumped into Booth's arms. _

"_Our girl." Bones whispered in his ear, tears rolling down her cheeks. Angela who had seen Bones jumping in Booth's arms came running into the office._

"_Have they found her?" Angela looked terrible she had hardly slept a night since that horrible day and was up with Bones almost every night when Booth wasn't there to comfort her._

"_Yes. They found Ruby." Bones told her with a huge smile running to Angela and hugging her tightly._

"_Oh thank God. My little Rubester is coming home." Angela and Bones were both crying and Booth was standing with a shocked look looking at them. 'our girl' the two words Bones had whispered to him not mere seconds ago._

"_Bones we have to go." Bones pulled away from Angela and ran to Booth again hugging him tightly._

_It was an hour later when they got to the police station in Virginia where they had found little Ruby. Booth showed his badge and told them who they were and who they were picking up._

"_One moment Agent Booth I'll call Agent Compton." The woman behind the reception called an Agent who Booth had briefly spoken to on the phone. It was not five minutes later when a woman walked in with a very agitated baby. Bones nearly collapsed seeing her little girl again but Booth was there to catch her. They both walked or nearly ran towards the Agent who handed the baby to her mother who calmed down straight away. Bones always wondered if a baby knew when they were with their mother and apparently they did. Ruby snuggled closer to her mother's chest._

_Booth looked at them, Ruby was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. So much like Bones and nothing like the bastard who did this to his Bones. Ruby had dark brown thick hair and her eyes were even bluer than Bones'. Little button nose and cute little heart shaped lips perfected her little face. Bones turned towards Booth with tears in her eyes and walked into his arms. A whimper from Ruby caused them to break apart and laugh for the first time in weeks. Booth carefully stroked Ruby's forehead and bent down to kiss her soft skin. When he straightened he looked into Bones' eyes and could see all the happiness in them. After a quick talk with Agent Compton they walked out of the police station and buckled themselves in the car. Soon they were on the road on the way to the Jeffersonian._

_It was an hour later when they arrived and walked through the glass doors to the platform where everyone was waiting anxiously. Angela was the first to see them and ran down the platform and straight to Bones. She wrapped her arms around Bones and Ruby and hugged them tightly. Bones smiled and handed Ruby to her for a quick cuddle. Bones didn't want to let go of her daughter for too long and soon Ruby was back in her arms. The rest of the squints where gathered around them and had all seen the beautiful baby girl._

"_Booth I really want to go home." Booth nodded his head and soon they were on their way to Bones' apartment. "What happened to those...?"_

"_They shot two of them and the other two are in jail and will never ever come out again. They will never hurt you again Bones I promise. I won't let anything happen to you or Ruby."_

"_Thank you Booth. For everything." They made their way up to her apartment and soon were sitting on the couch. Ruby began to whimper and Bones knew it still so well, her hunger cry._

"_Are you going to give her formula?" Booth asked looking at Bones who shook her head._

"_No I'm still producing milk and it's better for her she's only three months old so it's what's best for her now. I'm going to try and breastfeed her and if that doesn't work we'll have to give her formula." Bones pulled her shirt up and undid her bra, it was one of those pregnancy ones so it was easy reach. Booth turned his back as to give Bones some privacy but she just let out a giggle._

"_Booth its fine..." She trailed of when she felt her daughter latch on and it brought tears to her eyes. "Booth its working look." Hearing her so happy made him turn around and look at Ruby happily drinking from her mother's breast. Booth's hand shot out to stroke Ruby's forehead but he pulled it back straight away because Ruby's forehead was so close to Bones' breasts. Bones smiled at him and brought her free hand to his picking it up she placed it on Ruby's head. Booth looked startled at first but then relaxed when he saw how content they both were. Bones relaxed back a little into Booth's arms which were now around her while she was still feeding Ruby. Soon Ruby was done feeding and had fallen asleep, now Booth and Bones were sitting content in each other's arms. Bones had covered her breast up and could feel Booth relax that little bit more which caused her to smile. Bones burped Ruby and changed her diaper and into clean pyjama's and put her to bed in her bed placing pillow's on either side of her. She didn't want to let her go but she knew she had to let her daughter get some rest. So she placed her in her bed knowing that in a while she would be there too._

_Booth in the mean time had made them something to eat and was setting the table when Bones came walking into the kitchen wearing plain pyjama pants and a thank top for going the bra. After not feeding for a month and then suddenly feed again her breasts were sore and she couldn't be bothered putting on a bra. Booth noticed this and his cheeks turned red when he got caught looking at her now larger breasts._

"_Booth stop being so prude, you're going to see allot more of them." Booth managed a tiny smile than remembered the words she said to him in her office after the phone call that they received telling them Ruby was found and safe._

"_Bones why did you say 'our girl' after I received the call about Ruby?" Bones looked surprised but knew this question would come sooner or later._

"_Because that's what she is. Booth you've proven more than anyone that you love Ruby and you hadn't even met her yet. You're my family and now that she's back home with me, I want her to know that you mean the world to me, that you both mean the world to me and that I would anything for you. I love you and I love Ruby so much that I wish she was yours." Bones finished in tears, Booth walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her._

"_She is mine Bones." He whispered in her ear. Kissing her temple, both eyes, the tip of her nose and last but not least her lips. "I love you too Bones and Ruby so much." A cry from the bedroom broke them apart and they both walked towards their daughter. Bones walked over and picked up Ruby._

"_Shh... mommy is here... shh you're okay now baby... shh..." Booth wrapped his arms around her and Ruby and looked at Ruby calming down and falling straight back to sleep. "And daddy is here too." Bones whispered to Ruby looking at Booth over her shoulder seeing the tears in his eyes which brought tears to her own eyes._

"_I love you." Booth whispered in her ear placing a kiss on her neck._

"_I love you too." Booth undressed to his boxers and they both climbed into bed with Ruby in the middle. They both fell into a peaceful slumber knowing their little family was now complete._

2


End file.
